Why can't you love me?
by Hars
Summary: Todo lo que necesitaba era averiguarlo, sacarse aquella horrible opresión del pecho...¿Podría él darle una respuesta?


**_Why can't you love me?_**

Él estaba allí, frente a su cama, empapado no sólo por el agua de aquella torrencial tormenta, sino también por las saladas lágrimas que botaba. Serio, triste, sus hermosos ojos parecían haber perdido el brillo, como si ya no tuviese fuerzas para luchar.

Había atravesado todo el pueblo, bajo aquella poderosa tormenta, sólo para sacarse del pecho algo que lo estaba matando lentamente. Algo con lo que ya no podía vivir.

¿Por qué no puedes amarme? – Sollozó. Su voz estaba cortada, apenas audible. El rubio permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose indigno de decir palabra alguna, no tenía derecho.

¿Cómo tenerlo? Era imposible decirle algo a aquel pequeño que ahora lo miraba fijamente, era imposible contestar después de haberlo utilizado de aquél modo tan cruel, era imposible siquiera el pensar una respuesta, porque aquella era una pregunta que no estaba listo a escuchar.

Amor. ¿Podía amar? Ése fue el principal motivo por el cual hizo lo que hizo, por lo cual usó a Butters, porque estaba enamorado, y quería ser amado de vuelta, eso le pareció suficiente para aprovecharse del menor. Pero ahora no le parecía tan buen motivo, ni siquiera se sentía enamorado ya, aquél encanto había caído. Todo fue en vano entonces.

Y para el pequeño, que tan atrapado en el encanto de Kenneth estaba, fue imposible prevenir la farsa. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Toda una mentira? Se negaba a creerlo ¿Cómo? Si los besos que el McCormick le daba no podían ser falsos, se entregaba tanto en ellos, parecían transmitirle todo de sí ¿Ahora debía afrontar que era una farsa? Imposible. Usado, sí, había sido usado por la persona que amaba. ¡Maldito Kenny! Debió suponerlo, que todo sería una mentira, que alguien conocido como "_La puta de South Park_" era incapaz de tener sentimientos. ¿Por qué le creyó entonces? ¿Por qué se dejó llevar tanto que acabó enamorándose? Más importante aún ¿Por qué no podía Kenny amarlo?

"_No importa lo que intentes amigo, Kenny es una puta, recuerda mis palabras cuando todo se acabe_"

Esas fueron las palabras de Cartman tantos meses atrás, y si ahora las recordaba ¿Es porque todo había llegado a su fin? Él estaba buscando aquél fin, porque simplemente ya no quería sufrir más, aunque supiera que igual sufriría, aunque sabía que cada noche de ahí el adelante pensaría en él, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en lo reconfortante que era abrazarlo, y después recordaría que todo fue una mentira. Que no fue más que el medio por el cual el mayor consiguió la atención de otro.

¿Entonces aquello era el fin? Habían tantas palabras que querían salir de su boca, pero seguía sin sentirse digno a siquiera respirar. Aquél pequeño niño, que se había entregado a él de una manera tan pura, que lo había amado tanto, que le había apoyado tanto, al que utilizó. No quería que todo terminara así, pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible evitar el dolor al menor, fue consciente desde un principio, pero aun así lo hizo. Ahora se sentía como la peor mierda del mundo, como si lo único que mereciera fuese morir, nunca antes había deseado tanto ser aplastado por un meteorito, o que miles de ratas saliesen de su interior, no había peor dolor que ver al pequeño allí frente a él, con lágrimas botando sus ojos y una pregunta que no sabía cómo contestar. Aunque sabía la respuesta.

"_- Porque no soy digno"_

Nadie lo era, mucho menos una puta como él. ¿Quién sería digno de amar a alguien tan perfecto como Butters? Tan puro, tan lindo, tan tierno y tan inocente. Era imposible dejar de sentir que alguien cómo él no iba con alguien como el Stoch. Él sólo era una puta.

"_- Pero eso qué importa, si lo quieres, no importa lo demás" _Nunca creyó que escucharía aquellas palabras de su hermanita. Durante una tarde en la que se notaba el remordimiento en sus ojos, remordimiento de saber que pronto debería decirle todo a Butters, sabiendo que las cosas no iban a salir bien.

Karen plantó en él una duda ¿Lo quería? Es cierto que a aquellas alturas, ya se sentía mal por usarlo, creía que porque el Leopold era demasiado tierno con él. Podía ver el amor en sus ojos y le destrozaba el saber el daño que le causaría a su amigo ¿Pero quererlo? ¿Había algo más detrás de la descarada lástima? ¡Lo había usado para enamorar a alguien más! Y ahora parecía ser que se había "enamorado" del menor.

Era algo imposible, el amor nunca se le había acercado a lo que sentía por Butters, era más como una relación fraternal, como una necesidad de protegerle, que había nacido producto de ver lo vulnerable que era el otro. Valla ironía. Él fue quien más daño le causo.

Pero lo amaba. Sin importar que fuese el más hijo de puta en todo el pueblo, aunque le hubiese utilizado de aquella forma tan cruel, aunque sentía ganas de odiarlo, lo amaba. Tanto como nunca había amado a nadie, a su lado se sentía protegido, se sentía vivo, sentía que nada a su alrededor podría salir mal, sentía como si Kenny fuese su ángel protector.

Por favor dime – Sollozó de nuevo - ¿Qué te impide amarme?...

Aquella pregunta le estaba matando, simplemente decir algo era demasiado. No quería causarle más dolor.

Por su parte el menor necesitaba saberlo. Desde hace una semana – Cuando se enteró de todo – había dejado de dormir, apenas comía y era muy difícil sacarle una palabra, toda su ilusión se había ido con las palabras del mayor, que no se permitía repetir, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de ni siquiera recordarlas. Olvidar, sólo dejarlo ir todo, eso quería. Por eso se había levantado de su cama a las 2:30 de la mañana, escapado de su casa y atravesado todo South Park debajo de la lluvia. Sólo para escuchar el motivo.

Pero Kenny no se dignaba a contestar.

¡¿Por qué? – Gritó finalmente, comenzando a llorar descontroladamente.

Se lanzó sobre Kenny y lo beso fuertemente, descargando su ira, su tristeza, su dolor, y más que todo, dejando en los labios del mayor hasta la última gota de amor que le quedaba.

A Kenny aquél beso le hizo llorar. Porque no era como los otros, no cargaba consigo amor e inocencia, no cargaba ternura. No. Cargaba consigo la suma de tantos meses siendo utilizado, cargaba un amor imposible y unos sentimientos puros que no era capaz de corresponder.

¿Por qué? – Seguía sollozando, ya sin esperanza de una respuesta. Se abrazaba a Kenny, tratando de retener los sentimientos un poco más, de guardarse un poco del calor de chico, su olor; aunque sabía que todo aquello solo que traería más dolor. - ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?

El mayor nunca contestó, sólo se permitió devolver el abrazo, aunque sabía que tampoco tenía derecho. Deseaba al menos conservar un poco de la cálida esencia que alguna vez transmitió Butters. Se guardó para sí el amor que este último le dio en el beso; llevaría por siempre aquel amor consigo, nunca amaría a nadie más que a aquellos sentimientos. Era lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer por Butters, ser fiel a sus sentimientos, aunque no pudiese corresponderlos.

"_Aunque no pueda amarte, amaré a tu amor para siempre, porque así es como recordaré que hubo alguien que me quiso, alguien a quien nunca pude contestarle aquella pregunta, alguien que apagó el brillo de sus ojos en aquella noche de tormenta."_


End file.
